Carla
Carla is one of the participants of the Killing City Life. Carla has the title Ultimate Religious Figure and is said to be guided by god in everything her do. She is part of the 1st Class of Hope's Peak Academy: South America Branch. Carla committed suicide in Chapter 3 in order to preserve Ray's life, she is the seventh death overall. Appearance Carla is a fair skinned girl with dark brown eyes and blonde wavy hair. She wear pink glasses with the Hope's Peak Academy uniform with a pink ribbon replacing the tie, black socks and brown shoes. Personality A easily annoyed and bratty drama queen, she is extremely easy to annoy and likes giving her opinion on every possible subject, but is very sensitive and is easily offended when people call her out. A unstoppable mouth, she has a life story for anything, including very insignificant things such as breads or even rocks. She is highly religious and always says "Oh my god" whenever she's surprised or is in shock, she believes god is guiding her at everything she does and follows anything written on the bibles or said by a priest, one of the few people she sees as superior than her and that she does respect. When upset, she gets silent and distant from others and enters a deep state of sorrow and rage who easily bothers others, she also denies being upset at all and rejects any move anyone make to try and cheer her up. Skills and Abilities Ultimate Religious Figure To the world, she is thought to have a special connection with god and is able to lend her body and voice to him in certain situations. First shown when she saved a crowd from dying during a burning at her city's church and again when she predicted an accident at a children's hospital. She is experienced and is able to do everything a priest do, legally. Housekeeping As she always worked daily in her house's lunch shop and was at cleaning duty, she is very skilled at cleaning and cooking and even cooked some goods for Thierry's party at Chapter 1. History Prior to Hope's Peak Academy Much of her history is unknown, but she used to study with her current classmates two years ago in a unnamed middle school. She was recruited in Hope's Peak Academy: South America Branch as the Ultimate Religious Figure in 2017. Prologue She politely joined everyone in the meeting room at the airport with Icarus, keeping a good mood during the whole chapter and generally not being whiny at all, but she was scared about being discovered when breaking Usami's rules in the spa. As Dani died, she felt into a silent mourning and did her best not to scream at all while in tears. Chapter 1 Being more than excited to be a rule breaker, she was the first to ask the other boys to beer during Thierry's party, only ceasing her good mood again when she witness John's death. During the class trial, she did her best to think along the others, but was deeply disadvantaged by her lack of investigation, leaving her to follow what the others said to finally solve the case and seal Edney's fate. Chapter 2 After the second class trial, she lead everyone into a mourning for the death students, burning a memorial toy wooden boat and sending it into the sea after giving a few words about the victims. Chapter 3 Investigating the newly opened island with the help of her friend, Ian, she discovered old archives from Hope's Peak in the library. This led her, along with all the others, to find out reports about events that never happened at all, deeply scaring everyone and bringing in the theory that brainwashing was used in them some way. After being lured and trapped into a fun house of deadly challenges, she wasn't knocked out by sleeping gas at all. She was left with the option to murder Ray and save herself, get murdered and let Ray go or be trapped forever and die from starvation. She sacrificed herself in name of her friend, stabbing her with various knifes tapped to a cross in her back. Chapter 4 Epilogue Trivia * She is 16 during her first year at Hope's Peak. Navigation Category:Killing City Life Characters Category:Religion and Ritual-based Talents Category:Talent: Religious Figure